Bitácora de una Violación
by BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy
Summary: Ella nunca penso que esto le ocurriria, no le habia hecho nada a nadie, por que le ocurrio? no sabe.. lo unico que sabe es qe no lo merecia.


Hola a todos! (:

Bueno, este One-Shot salió de un sueño, cuando lo lean, si quieren pueden lanzarme tomates! (: no les diré nada, jajaja, yo misma me sorprendí al soñarlo, y bueno… cuando me desperté fue horrible :S

_**Disclaimer: **__todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad exclusiva de j.k. Rowling_

_Trama: BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy._

Espero que les guste, y…

ACCION!

¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mi?, ¿Habré hecho algo para que esto me sucediera?, no lo sé… Lo único que sé es que yo no merecía que me lo hiciera, no lo merecía, sin embargo él abuso de mí.

No vi en qué momento llego, pero ojala no lo hubiera hecho. Lo que me paso es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie.

_**Flash Back**_

Era tarde y estaba llegando a mi apartamento en el centro de Londres, acababa de salir con mi novio Scorpius Malfoy, había pasada una tarde maravillosa, por tal motivo no me fije que me seguían.

Empecé a abrir la puerta de mi apartamento tarareando una canción _"I Need Sombody to love"_; mientras que en mi otra mano cargaba la rosa que Scorp me había regalado, no podía dejar de pensar en la tarde maravillosa que habíamos pasado juntos.

Cuando ya había conseguido abrir la puerta, siento que me empujan, que la cierran y me acorralan contra ella.

-Hola_, Weasley_- decía la voz, arrastrando las palabras, no podía ser más ni nada menos que:

-¿Nott?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡FUERA DE MI APARTAMENTO!- gritaba yo enojada.

-Uyy, ¿me estas gritando?, no, no Weasley, así no se le habla a tu invitado- decía él.

-¡Ha!, ¿Cuál invitado?, yo solo veo a un idiota delante de mí- dije yo enojada, quería que se fuera.

-Weasley, tus palabras hieren- dijo colocando una mano en su pecho melodramáticamente- Hoy tu y yo vamos hacer algo muy productivo, ¿qué te parece?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "productivo"?- pregunte, la respuesta que recibí fue una sonrisa maquiavélica, y se comenzó a pegar a mi cuerpo. En seguida supe de que hablaba.

Quise gritar pero él me lo impidió colocando su mano sobre mi boca, y con un hechizo insonorizo la habitación, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada.

Nott no perdió tiempo en recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, estaba aterrorizada por lo que pudiera hacerme, y para colmo no tenía mi varita, se encontraba en el muro de la cocina.

Sentía como sus manos recorrían desde mis senos, hasta mis muslos, era algo verdaderamente muy repulsivo. Comenzó a morder mi cuello, y mi barbilla, me dolía… lo hacía con demasiada fuerza.

Logre patearle en la entrepierna mientras se entretenía con mis senos, salí corriendo a la cocina para poder enfrentarlo con mi varita. Escuche un gemido de dolor proveniente de él, pero no duro mucho ya que en menos de un minuto escuche sus pasos detrás de mí.

Cuando llegue a la cocina vi mi varita y la agarre, me voltee para enfrentarlo pero ya lo tenía detrás de mí y lo que hizo fue arrebatármela de las manos.

-Créeme Weasley, no vas a necesitar esto para lo que vamos a hacer – me decía, vi como con una mano rompía mi varita en dos, no pude evitar comenzar a temblar- Bueno, en que nos quedamos… Ah sí- me agarro de los brazos y los coloco sobre mi cabeza para inmovilizarme. Yo empecé a forzar, quería que me soltara, que me dejara libre.

Él me beso, no era ningún beso, me pareció repulsivo; solo era una forma de avergonzarme.

Repentinamente dejo de hacerlo y me lanzó al piso, comenzó a patearme. Yo gritaba, lloraba, pero sabía que nadie me escuchaba.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley?, deja de llorar, esto me lo vas a terminar agradeciendo, ¿quién va a querer tener sexo contigo?, ¿Malfoy?, si ese pobre idiota ni te quiere, me das lastima, por eso voy a hacer un acto de misericordia hacia a ti- decía mientras me seguía pateando.

Me pego un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que me quedara sin aire, me alzo del piso y me cargo hasta mi cuarto, yo solo le gritaba que me bajara, él se hacia el sordo, no me prestaba atención. Cuando llegamos a la habitación me lazo encima de la cama, yo no me podía mover. Me dirigía miradas de lujuria, comenzó a caminar hacia mí y se quito la camisa, se monto en la cama, y se subió sobre mí, situando todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo otra vez, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de mi camisa.

-¡DEJAME, DEJAME, POR FAVOR, DEJAME!- gritaba, no quería que siguiera.

-Joder Weasley, ¡cállate de una buena vez!- grito él, saco su varita y me lanzo el hechizo silenciador en el pecho, ya de por sí no me escuchaban y ahora no podía hablar, estaba desesperada.

Comenzó a acariciar mis senos sobre el sostén, mi respiración se había vuelto trabajosa, tenía demasiado miedo.

Sentía la prominente erección que él presentaba, no quería que siguiera, ¿qué le había hecho a él para merecer esto?, pues absolutamente nada.

La manos de Nott seguían entretenidas con mis senos, pero comencé a sentir como de dirigían a mi espalda logrando soltar mi sostén, lo tiro por algún lugar de la habitación y con su boca empezó a lamer mis pezones, ya de por sí erectos por el frío, seguidamente los mordía ferozmente, yo solo podía derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

Extrañamente se detuvo, y se arrodillo frente a mí, yo llevaba una falda que le fue muy fácil quitar, el comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, se lo bajo hasta las rodillas, para después bajarse su ropa interior, y se volvió a situar sobre mí.

Yo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sabía lo que venía, y era algo que no quería que me hiciera.

-Relájate Weasley- dijo y me penetró.

Era un dolor insoportable, lo escuchaba jadear en mi cuello, lo único que yo hacía era soltar lágrimas silenciosas, él parecía no percatarse de ello.

Me embistió una segunda vez, con mas ahincó en hacerme daño, rio por lo bajo y trate de zafarme de su fuerte agarre, me apretó las muñecas y continuo, las lagrimas calientes seguían brotando de mis ojos, todo era tan irreal. Él sentía tanto placer, lo notaba, gotas de sudor bajaban por su pecho.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya quería que se terminara, él con una última y dolorosa estocada, lanzando un grito, se vino dentro de mí.

Estuvo dentro de mí un rato, luego salió, y se levanto de la cama, comenzó a recoger su ropa, no había dicho ninguna palabra, yo aun estaba en la cama tratando de entender lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, creo que esta demás decir que, si le dices a alguien que fui yo, tu queridísima familia va a sufrir las consecuencias- abrí los ojos espantada.

_Mi familia_ pensé, no quería que les ocurriera nada.

Salió del cuarto riendo, logre arrastrarme por la cama y caí al piso como un trapo. Me logré parar con el semen de él y mi sangre en las piernas, salí de la habitación y me dirigí al teléfono de la cocina.

Me di cuenta de que podía hablar en el momento que Nott se había ido.

Le marqué a Scorp, le dije que viniera o eso trate, cuando me pregunto qué me pasaba sonaba preocupado.

Pensé que iba a ser un día maravilloso, pero resulto ser que fue en el peor de todos.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Sí, eso fue lo que me pasó a mí a Rose Weasley, con dieciocho años de edad un maldito me violo. Me encuentro en un centro de rehabilitación, llevo cinco meses aquí y aún no he logrado superarlo.

Después de llamar a Scorpius, me trajo a San Mungo presentando varias hemorragias, se dieron cuenta de que me habían violado luego de que me curaran las heridas, para entonces ya era demasiado tarde un poción anticonceptiva, ahora estoy esperando un hijo de él.

Nadie sabe quien logro violarme, y nunca lo sabrán. Es algo que no voy a revelar, menos para poner en peligro a mi familia.

Llegue a este lugar por culpa de ese maldito; mi familia y amigos siempre me vienen a visitar.

Pero eso no me quita todo el dolor que sufrí.

El dolor que me genero ese hombre.

_Nott._

_**Fin**_

Espero que les haya gustado, acepto Reviews, me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto al Fic...

Creo que me pase, no se ustedes…

Pero tenía que escribirlo de cualquier forma, y si eso fue lo que paso en mi sueño (con personajes diferentes claro está)..

Bueno, ¡me despido!

Nos leemos en "Todo Ocurrió en Verano"

Atte: BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy


End file.
